Overcome the bad boy
by Baka.Neko.Tameless
Summary: Hinata part en mission à la recherche d'un parchemin pour sauver Naruto, qui est devenu fou suite à une attaque de Sasuke, le déserteur de Konoha. La jeune femme ce fait malheureusement kidnapper par ce dernier et celui-ci en usera pour ses intérêts personnels...Hinata verra sa personnalité évoluer...
1. Chapter 1: The badboy

_Notes: Oh hey! Première Fanfiction à vie! Hope you enjoy! Un beau p'tit truc avec de l'Action et de la romance (nous aimons ça!). Premier chapitre pour vous mettre dans la sauce et ensuite BOUM! L'action commence pour vra de vra!_

La jeune femme s'étira du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans ce petit sac de couchage et sourit au ciel avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses compères encore endormis. Kiba était tout contre Akamaru, tous les deux poussant parfois quelques grognements pendant leur sommeil alors que Shino dormait paisiblement. Il ne devait pas rester bien longtemps avant que le soleil ne se lève complètement et la belle brune décida donc de réveiller ses compagnons de mission.

-K-Kiba-kun….Sh-Shino…..?

Le manipulateur d'insecte se réveilla au premier appel alors que l'Inuzuka répondit à Hinata, encore endormit:

- Laisse-moi encore cinq minutes maman…

Le canidé couché sous lui offert au beau brun un grand coup de langue sur le visage avec un jappement joyeux.

-Bon matin Aka….Ah! Hinata! Shino! Vous foutez quoi dans ma cham…

Hinata sourit, amusée, alors que Shino secouait lentement la tête :

-irrécupérable…allez, debout! On doit vite faire nos bagages, on doit rejoindre l'équipe de Gaara, on est à des heures de marches encore! Plus vite nous partiront, plus tôt nous arriveront!

Hinata hôcha la tête en offrant aux garçons, ses deux meilleurs amis, un joli sourire enjoué avant de rassembler ses choses et partir avec eux vers le village de Suna.

Sur le chemin, Kiba prit parole :

-Hey hey, Hina-chan? Dis-moi, tu crois que Gaara nous offrira un buffet à notre arrivée? Je meurs de faim… tout ça pour un simple parchemin de merde…

La jeune Hyuuga rougit légèrement :

-Ceci n'est pas un s-s-simple parchemin, Kiba-kun…c'est la clé pour guérir des blessures psychologique, il nous sera très utile et tu le s-s-sais!

À ce moment, la belle repensait à son cher Naruto. Cette pauvre tête blonde avait été victime d'une attaque de Sasuke, très puissante. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il était devenu fou, prit dans l'hopital de Konoha. Bien sûr ses amis allaient parfois le voir, mais dans un tel état, jamais Sakura ressortait sans pleurée à chaude larmes dans les bras de kakashi ou que Shikamaru n'allaient pas ensuite fumer une clope pour se détendre, c'étant promis de le venger un jour, lui, son copain cancre.

Secouant la tête, la belle brune regarda Kiba et Shino d'un air triste.

-N-Nous allons le venger…

Se promit la belle à voix basse.

Marchant toujours derrière, Kiba s'arrêta net en avertissant ses équipiers de faire pareil.

- Moi et Akamaru sentons quelque chose approcher…un autre ninja nous croyons, à la vitesse qu'il approche…

Akamaru lâcha un son plaintif.

- Arf…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- -Wouarf…

- Sans déc' ?!

- AOURF!

- Merde!

Hinata et Shino se lancèrent des regards intrigués. Ces conversations entre l'Inuzuka et son chien étaient toujours un peu embarrassantes pour les spectateurs. Kiba se tourna vers les deux têtes brunes.

-Il dit que se serait l'Uchiha…Sasuke…

Un brin d'énervement se sentait dans la voix de l'homme. Il ne portait plus ce Sasuke dans son cœur depuis qu'il avait fait du mal à Naruto. Hinata parut plus en colère qu'apeurée elle tenait à venger ce ninja si courageux qu'était Naruto.

Tous les quatres sautèrent dans les branches des arbres, attentifs aux moindres bruits. Les pas de ce Uchiha approchaient tandis que les cœurs des ninjas accéléraient leur rythme sous le stress du moment.

Un éclaire et puis plus rien.

La jeune femme appelait à l'aide mais personne ne répondaient. Personne ne répondait car personne ne l'entendait. Pas même elle. Hinata criait tellement qu'elle sentait sa gorge vibrer mais n'entendait aucuns sons. Elle ne voyait plus rien non plus. Elle ne bougeait plus. L'héritière se sentie soulever de sol et n'eut plus aucuns souvenir de la suite.

Elle toussota et cracha de l'eau sur le sol. Totalement trempée et en sous-vêtements. Malgré le froid, elle trouva le moyen de rougir car elle savait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. La jeune femme se mise soudainement à paniquer. Mais qui était cette silhouette penchée sur la rivière? La belle se leva avec précaution, et beaucoup de gêne, disons-le, et s'approcha avec précaution de ce qui semblait être un homme. Celui-ci était habillé de noir et une cape longue reposait sur une branche basse d'un arbre, aux côtés des vêtements tout trempés d'Hinata.

Le jeune homme sourit en coin avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme, un peu sur ses gardes.

«Enfin debout!» fit-il avec un brin d'humour.

Hinata resta figée sur place en découvrant finalement cet homme. La jeune femme recula de quelques pas et tomba sur ses fesses, en reculant encore, à l'aide de ses mains.

«Hey mais calmes-toi…»

Sasuke arqua un sourcil en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

«Hinata, pourquoi tu flippe ?»

La jeune femme se mise à rougir en se rappelant qu'elle n'était que légèrement vêtue. Celle-ci se dirigea rapidement vers le bord de la rivière et s'habilla tout aussi vite.

«Tu- Tu as déjà oublié ce-ce que tu as fais à Naruto-kun?!»

Sasuke soupira en tournant dos à la belle brune. Soudainement, il se retrouva directement derrière elle. Si rapide qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vue bouger.

«Ce qui c'est passé avec Naruto…c'était…ce n'était pas moi…»

Hinata fut parcourue d'un frémissement et ferma les yeux, ayant de douloureux souvenirs de sa bande d'amis.

«Sasuke-kun…pourquoi avoir fait ça? Tu-tu sais que chaqu-chaque fois que-qu-quque Sakura vas voir Naruto-kun, elle en ressort, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'elle-qu-qu-qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as fait ça…»

Le ténébreux soupira, son souffle tapant dans la nuque de Hinata.

«Tu n'écoutes pas quand je parle…je t'ais dit que ce n'était pas…tout à fait moi…»

Hinata haussa le ton, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

«Alors c'était qui hein?! Allez! Dis-moi! Qui c'était ce salaud qui a fait ça a Naruto?! Il ne reconnait personne! Ne parles plus ou presque! Il implore seulement ton nom!»

Sasuke se recula et regarda le dos de la brunette d'un air sombre avant d'éffleurer ses armes du bout des doigts.

«Miss. Hyuuga… vous ne comprenez pas….»

Hinata tremblait tellement le son de sa voix lui était effrayante, grave.

«Je veux juste une explication…» implora la belle en reniflant silencieusement.

Sasuke reprit sa longue cape et s'approcha d'elle, un kunai à la gorge.

«Je t'ai sauvée… je ne te dois aucunes explications…»

Il appuya un peu plus son arme avant d'approcher son visage de l'oreille de Hinata.

«Maintenant… tu dois me suivre…»


	2. Chapter T W O

Note de .Tameless:

Désolée du délais! Les cours, le gaming, le chillage! AHAH Et la neiiiiige!

Voici un chapitre, petit mais qui introduit l'action, j'espère que vous serez heureux! le prochain s'en vient bientôt! Merci BEAUCOUP pour vos favorites et vos review! j'adore continuez! merci beaucoup! :D

WO :

Hi I' ta !

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'air un peu dans les vapes. Ces fenêtres d'un gris intense reflétaient sa peur. Où l'Uchiha l'avait-il emmené?

La belle brune laissa sa tête se balancer un peu, couchée sur le sol, sur un planché de bois. Lorsqu'elle finit par ne plus voir d'étoiles courir en rond autour de sa tête, Hinata tenta de se relever, elle ne sentait personne dans les parages. Quelle étrange sensation et quelle étrange situation. Elle était visiblement la prisonnière de ce Sasuke mais celui-ci semblait la sous-estimer au point de la laisser seule dans une petite maisonnée abandonnée quelque part. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de la belle avant qu'elle ne reprenne pied et ne regarde par la fenêtre. Un air déçu était lisible sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua les barricades contre celle-ci.

-S'il croit me déprimer!

Hinata rougit, s'entendre parler ainsi était bizarre. La belle brune jouait dans ses cheveux, inquiète. Reviendrait-il bientôt? Que lui ferait-il? Hinata s'appuya contre le comptoir et soupira bruyamment.

-Évite de faire autant de bruit, veux-tu?

La belle se raidit violement et crispa ses doigts sur le bois.

-Je-J-Je suis dé-désolée…

-Je m'en fou un peu en fait, évite juste pour la prochaine fois…

Hinata déglutit.

- La….prochaine fois?

- Exactement, tu ne croyais quand-mêmes pas quelque je te relâcherais de si tôt? Tu es malade Miss Hyuga… Je suis un fugitif, tu irais me dénoncer directement à Konoha…

- M-Mais…

- Mais? Mais quoi? Naruto? Je te le répète ce n'est pas moi qui…

- Justement! Tu devrais payer de tes actes contre son propre village!

Elle se caressa la tempe et ferma les yeux, autant de confiance en elle, c'était étrange.

- c'est Tellement méchant de se retourner La belle brune aux formes plus que généreuses sentie un léger courant d'air derrière elle et ensuite un souffle chaud frôler sa nuque et…

-Hinata, ne parle pas aussi fort, je suis si près de toi…

Il, ce ténébreux incompréhensible, déposa ses lèvres sur la douce peau de l'héritière.

-Calme-toi…Je sens ton cœur battre, on pourrait croire tu es paniquée…tu l'es?

Hinata garda les yeux fermés et sentie un long frisson parcourir son échine.

-Sasuke, l-lâche m-m-moi…

-Pourquoi?

Cette question aussi simple était-elle venait de troubler la belle brune.

-Je….

Il sourit, satisfait. Elle voulait qu'il la relâche mais n'avait aucunes raisons valables. Le beau ténébreux tira sa révérence pour s'éclipser vers la salle de bain.

-Hinata… Tu mérite mieux que ce pauvre blondinet…

Les poings et les dents serrées, elle attendit qu'il quitte la pièce pour de bon avant de frapper la surface devant elle. Comment osait-il dire cela?! Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'une conversation avec l'Uchiha ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à bonjours bonsoir et il osait dire une telle chose?! Hinata ouvrit ses yeux humides et desserra les membres de son corps crispés sous la colère qui venait de s'emparer d'elle.

Hinata tourna en rond tout le long de la douche de Sasuke dans la salle de bain, cherchant des yeux une façon de s'échapper subtilement mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de moyens d'y aller à la manière douce. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit et L'uchiha en sortit avec une serviette autour de la taille.

-Tu as besoin de te laver?...Je crois que oui…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui lança une autre serviette afin qu'elle aille se laver. Hinata le regarda avec un regard ahurie.

-Quoi?!

Il sourit, carnassier, joueur.

-Tu as bien entendue. Tu es ma prisonnière, pas une pauvre chienne…

Hinata rougit à ce mot et bégaillait quelques remerciements et s'empêcha de prendre le morceau de tissus et de se diriger vers la douche. Elle referma doucement la porte et arrivant devant une douche aux énormes portes vitrées. Une question se créa dans son esprit : Comment avait-il pu avoir un tel luxe ?

Hinata se dévêtit, peu rassurée, et entra dans la douche pour profiter du bienfait d'être propre par la suite. La belle brune s'enroula d'une serviette douillette et ouvrit la porte avant de se sentir tomber.

-S…Sasuke…


End file.
